Scaredy Bro
by mariobroultimate
Summary: Luigi has never liked Halloween. Especially when everyone scares him and calls him "Scaredy Bro". But when his brother tells him a story of an evil spirit who steals people's souls and traps them into paintings, the green clad plumber hatches an idea. (Parody of Spongebob's "Scaredy Pants")


**I'm finally back at doing Spongebob remakes! And just in time for Halloween. I'm so sorry if you missed these. I was just so focused on my bigger stories, that I forgot to do these. But the wait is over! It's time for Luigi's time to shine!**

* * *

You guys all know Halloween, right? Well, it's certainly no different in the Mushroom Kingdom. Pirates, Dry Bones, Boos, **MWHAHAHAHAHA!** Oh, sorry. Everyone having fun! Well, almost everyone…

We see Luigi cleaning the dishes inside the sink. Now Luigi, he never liked Halloween. Not at all! People used to scare him when he was a kid. So much so that he didn't like trick or treating, he didn't even like to hand out candy because the costumes would usually scare him. Even cutesy ones for some reason.

The green clad plumber kept his eye out, as he was extremely paranoid on this day of the year. The moment he heard the door creak open, he jumps!

Luigi: Wha! What is that?! Who's there?!

After nothing happens, Luigi silently gets back to washing dishes, still nervous he looks up into the darkness and sees three glowing orange letters spell the word "**BOO"**. Now panicked, Luigi speeds up the cleaning of the dishes until he finishes.

Luigi: OKAY, MARIO, THE DISHES ARE DONE, I'M GOING OUT!

He grabs his flash light and runs for the door, but Mario stops him.

Mario: Hold on. Don't you want to hear my annual scary story?

Luigi: No, not really. Does it have ghosts in it?

Mario: Oh, hoho! The scariest ghost of them all!

Luigi: NO THANKS!

Mario: Nope! You're not going anywhere till you hear it!

Luigi: Is it a true story?

Mario: Oh yes! As true as the deep blue!

Luigi: Okay… maybe just a little.

The two took a seat at the fireplace. Mario clapped his hands, and the lights dimmed.

Mario: Every year, on Halloween night, King Boo arrives in the Mushroom Kingdom, in a painting, just like this.

He holds out a tiny picture frame.

Mario: Only bigger!

Luigi: Excuse me, does his painting look like a picture frame?

Mario: Like I was saying, King Boo comes down to the Mushroom Kingdom, and starts stealing people's souls.

Mario holds out a mushroom.

Luigi: Do souls look like Mushrooms?

Mario: Well, in a toad's case, yes they do. And he puts them where you can never get them. In a portrait, where he hangs it up in the gallery of his throne room.

Mario demonstrates this by smashing the mushroom into a painting of him and Luigi. He then smiles evilly.

Mario: Hahahahaha!

Luigi was creeped out of his mind. Then Yoshi, colored white with a crown on his head, swooped up behind him.

Yoshi: I've come for your Mushroom!

Luigi jumped and screamed as he broke through the roof and outside.

Mario: Scaredy Bro gets easier to scare every year.

He and Yoshi laugh together as Luigi looks angrily from the window.

Luigi: YOSHI!

Mario: Nothing like a good ghost story, eh Luigi? Hope you're not too scared to come to Peach's party tonight, Luigi the Scaredy Bro! Hahahahahaha!

He walks away into his bedroom. Meanwhile, Yoshi jumps out at the window.

Yoshi: STEAL YOUR SOUL!

Luigi: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Luigi dashed away at lightning speed. When he stopped, he started slowly walking home, walking past a jack o lantern that he swore he heard laughing. Then he ran into a little kid in a fairy costume.

Kid: Twick ow tweat!

Luigi: AHHHHHHH!

He runs away and the little kid gets confused. Her parents come on screen.

Mother: It's okay, sweetie! That's just Luigi the Scaredy Bro.

Luigi keeps running until he hears a honking noise that makes him jump to the lamppost.

Birdo: Happy Halloween, Scaredy Bro! Hahahahaha!

Luigi: It's LUIGI!

**Later in Luigi's Rank S Mansion**

Luigi seen decorating a huge pumpkin and cutting it through the inside to become a jack-o-lantern.

Luigi: I just don't get it, Polterpup. Every Halloween, no matter how hard I try, everybody scares me.

Polterpup: Ruff!

Luigi: Well, I'm sick of it! No more Scaredy Bro!

He then jumps out of the pumpkin and gets scared of his own creation.

**Knock Knock**

Daisy: Hey, Luigi!

Luigi: It's Daisy! This time, I'm going to scare her! It's my turn!

Luigi comes to the door and tries to jump scare her, only to be jump scared himself when he sees Daisy dressed as a Gerudo from The Legend of Zelda.

Daisy: Hi Luigi!

Luigi: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Daisy: Oh, sorry! I know how easily scared you get.

Luigi: *cries* Why can't I be frightening for once? Where's my chance?!

Daisy: Well, you're not going to scare anybody without a costume, silly!

Luigi: That's it!

Luigi runs into his closet and comes back out wearing a white sheet over him.

Luigi: Whaddaya think?

Daisy: What's that supposed to be? A trick or treat bag?

Luigi: No, no! I'm King Boo!

Daisy: Hmm… something's missing. I know! Take my crown!

She puts it on his head.

Daisy: There! Now, you're a king! Those trick or treaters will cower in fear!

**Ding Dong**

Daisy: Ooo! Speak of the devil! Time to put your costume to the test.

Luigi: Haha! Finally! The tables have turned!

He answers the door and three Toads are at the door. One is dressed up as a mummy, one as a jack-o-lantern, and the other as a magikoopa.

Trick-or-treaters: Trick or Treat!

Luigi: Rawr! Rawr!

He was expecting them to run away in fear. But they just laughed at him instead, disappointing him.

Magikoopa: Look! It's the haunted bedsheet!

An annoyed Luigi holds out the candy bowl.

Luigi: Okay, okay, here's your candy.

Magikoopa: No thanks! That was enough of a treat. Thank you!

They continued laughing as they walked away.

Luigi: I don't get it, Daisy.

Daisy: Hmm… you know. Now that I think of it, you could be a bit more… round. Like a real ghost.

Luigi: Hmm…

**Professor E Gadd's Lab**

Professor E. Gadd: So, you want to be round, huh? I think I know just the solution.

Later, Luigi was tied to a table and later down similar to Frankenstein.

Daisy: You sure you wanna do this. Luigi?

Luigi: If it's to be scary, I'll do it!

Luigi was then blasted with a green laser beam and the room glowed green. Daisy watched in horror while E. Gadd laughed like a mad scientist. Later, Luigi came out round wearing the sheet again, but this time he was completely round.

Luigi: Whaddaya think?

Daisy: Perfect! Now THAT'S scary!

The lights turn off and Daisy puts on an evil grin.

Daisy: Let's go scare somebody.

Later on the streets, Luigi runs around like crazy while doing ghostly howls.

Luigi: Oooh… I'm King Boo!

He rings the doorbell of a nearby house and someone answers.

Luigi: Rawr! Rawr! I'm King Boo! Give me your soul!

The Toad wasn't fazed. He just stared. Luigi ran away giggling.

Toad: Hey! Don't you want your candy?

Luigi runs back into a dry bones skull-shaped rock where Daisy was waiting.

Daisy: Nice start! You're getting better!

Luigi: Who should I scare next?

Daisy: There's a whole party just full of people down at Peach's Castle, and King Boo is gonna show up uninvited!

They then hear the same kids Luigi failed to scare before giggling. Luigi smirks and jumps out.

Luigi: Rawr! Rawr! I'm King Boo! Hahahahaha!

He runs away with Daisy.

Mummy: Wasn't that the haunted bedsheet?

Jack-o-lantern: I guess he's been demoted to a haunted beachball!

The kids laugh.

Later at Peach's Castle, Mario (dressed as Dr. Eggman from the Sonic series) was seen bobbing for apples and successfully got one, only for it to fall down his throat, causing him to choke and gag for a bit before shooting the apple out of his mouth, which flew past Peach (dressed as the Bride of Frankenstein) and Yoshi (still in his King Boo costume).

Peach: Hi Yoshi, I mean, King Boo. Great party, huh?

Yoshi: Yeah! What are you supposed to be, anyways?

Peach: Why, I'm the Bride of Frankenstein. Mario was going to be Frankenstein, but he noticed the similar appearances between him and Dr. Eggman, and just couldn't resist.

Mario: *Eggman voice* Hohohoho! Destroy Sonic!

Peach: He definitely seems to enjoy it.

Yoshi: Oh, Okay!

Meanwhile, on the roof, Daisy opens up a hatch and ties up Luigi with a rope attached to a pole.

Daisy: You ready, Luigi?

Luigi: Okay, Daisy, kill the lights!

The lights all go out in the Castle, and everyone starts panicking and screaming. Luigi is lowered in with a scary look as Daisy talks into a microphone with a King Boo impression.

Daisy: AH HA HA! I am King Boo! You'll all make great additions to my art gallery! FOR ETERNITY! AH HA HA!

Unfortunately for Daisy, a Spiny fell down from the sky and hit her. And it hurt real bad.

Daisy: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Daisy let go of the rope and Luigi plummeted to the floor.

Luigi: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! OOF!

Daisy ran around screaming with the rope tied to her, making Luigi go flying around the room. He swung around the room like crazy, until turning upside down, revealing his shoes.

Jack-o-lantern: Hey, that's not King Boo, that's Luigi!

Peach: Luigi?

Everyone in the room begins laughing at the failed attempt to scare them. Even Luigi's own brother, Mario, joins them.

Luigi: Help! Help!

Daisy: Who is this, "Luigi" you speak of? These are just my street clothes!

Luigi: Forget it, Daisy. They know…

Daisy: Good try, I guess.

The loud laughter came to a halt when the door blasted open with thick smoke trailing in, and a loud booming voice could be heard.

**?: ENOOOOOOUUUUUUGH!**

Everyone: *gasp*

The smoke assembles itself to take the form of a boo. But this boo was much bigger and more menacing than a normal one. He was a darker shade of white, almost appearing a blue-ish tone, had a blue long tongue, two glowing purple eyes surrounded in a black hue, and topping it off with a glowing purple jeweled crown.

**?: AHHAHAHA!**

Everyone at the party screamed in horror.

Mario: It's the REAL King Boo!

**King Boo: You bet your fungus filled brains I'm King Boo. And I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. I'm going to steal your souls.**

Everyone screams once again, and King Boo breathes blue fire out of his mouth to make them shut up.

**King Boo: QUIET! You had it coming, you little crybabies. Every year, people dress up like me.**

Yoshi immediately fleds the scene before he gets noticed.

**King Boo: Turning the King Boo name into a laughingstock. But that's not the reason I'm stealing your souls. Oh no!**

He turns his attention to a still hanging, Luigi.

**King Boo: This is the straw that broke the camel's back. Out of all the King Boo costumes I've seen, yours has got to be the most INSULTING!**

Luigi: D-does that mean I'm not scary?

**King Boo: You? SCARY?! AH HAHAHA!**

He cuts him down with the scissors.

**King Boo: Let me tell you about scary, 'friend'. There's all kinds of scary things in the world. Spiders are scary, Uh… I'm scary, but you… you're not scary. Okay, let's get this over with. AHHAHAHA!**

The evil king summons a portrait ready to imprison a poor soul. Everyone begs and pleads for mercy.

**King Boo: Let's start with the fellow who started it all, shall we? First I'll remove this pathetic excuse for a costume.**

After taking the sheet off of Luigi, he instantly regrets it and leaves the castle, screaming.

"Luigi" is revealed to be a blob of green goo, that shapeshifter into a blob resembling Luigi.

Gooigi: Ho ho! Well, what do you know? I scared him! Hahahahaha!

Everyone except Gooigi and Daisy dashed out of the castle in all directions, screaming.

Gooigi: I did it, Daisy! I scared everybody!

Daisy: Yeah! I guess it was your, Uh…

She touches his gelatinous body and runs away screaming as well.

Gooigi: Don't worry, E. Gadd will switch me back!

* * *

**Cast:**

**Luigi/Scaredy Bro-Spongebob/Scaredy Pants**

**Mario-Mr. Krabs**

**Yoshi-Squidward**

**Polterpup-Gary**

**Daisy-Patrick**

**Three Toads-Three Children**

**Haunted Bedsheet-Haunted Mattress**

**Professor E. Gadd-Extra Character**

**Toad-Guy at Door**

**Haunted Beachball-Haunted Sleeping Bag**

**Peach-Sandy**

**King Boo-The Flying Dutchman**

**Gooigi-Deformed Spongebob**


End file.
